


One demigod to rule them all

by Fuuma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo gli eventi di New York, Loki è stato affidato a Tony, l'unico immune al potere del suo scettro.<br/>Mai sbaglio fu più grande...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito - o la tua coppia preferita - è fan?; Anello  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi della Marvel appartengono alla Marvel (duh!)  
> Scritta per l'International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge @AO3  
> Scritta per la 4° Settimana del Cow-t5 @maridichallenge

Il silenzio è calato nell’Helicarrier, davanti alla scena mandata in onda in direttissima sullo schermo della sala. Nessuno ha il coraggio di fiatare, ma possono sentire chiaramente il gorgogliare della rabbia di Fury.

«Staaark.» sibila e fissa Tony, bloccandolo nella sua fuga «Come hai potuto anche solo pensare che “Controlla Loki” potesse significare “Lasciagli disseminare terrore al Comicon newyorkese”?!»

«Abbiamo solo guardato un film, non pensavo l’avrebbe presa in quel modo!» biascica l’uomo, proprio quando, sullo schermo, lo Scettro del semidio punta minaccioso il petto di uno dei cosplay:

«Sei indegno di farti carico dell’Unico Anello, hobbit. Consegnalo a _Me_.»


	2. II.

L’agente Coulson guarda sorpreso l’enorme bistecca che lo accoglie sulla porta, premuta all’occhio di Tony Stark.

«Che le è successo?» domanda, la mano alla pistola, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di possibili minacce. Non c’è nessuno oltre loro; Loki è uscito da un pezzo, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. _Loki e il suo fottutissimo anello._ Prima o poi, giura Tony, lo getterà personalmente nella lava di Monte Fato!

«Stark?» Coulson lo richiama alla realtà e Iron Man allontana la bistecca da un occhio che nemmeno col make-up di Barnes sarebbe riuscito a rendere così nero.

« _Mai_ paragonare un semidio a Smeagol.»


	3. III.

Le braccia del dio dell’inganno si spalancano ad offrirsi come sarcastico bersaglio per le armi umane. Sorride di lasciva crudeltà, fronteggiando gli agenti dello SHIELD.

«Io sono Loki di Asgard.» annuncia solenne «E sono ricolmo di gloriosi propos–»

_[bzz bzz]_

Nella tasca, il cellulare vibra. Solleva un indice, intimando una pausa, mentre legge l’SMS appena arrivato.

«Oh. Questo è inaspettato.» commenta a bassa voce, per poi rivolgersi al Direttore Fury, in piedi innanzi ai suoi uomini: «Con dispiacere sono costretto a rimandare la conquista del mondo a un nuovo giorno. A breve inizierà la maratona di LOTR e desidero parteciparvi.»


	4. IV.

Tony non ha più l’età.

Sarà anche Iron Man, avrà anche votato la vita alla giustizia – tra altre cose a cui non intende rinunciare; è un uomo con dei bisogni, non un Capitano sotto ghiaccio! – e avrà pur affrontato il dio dei Cornuti uscendone vittorioso, ma c’è un limite perfino per lui! Questo limite si chiama Thor.

«Provami che le tue intenzioni sono degne di fiducia, Uomo di Ferro!» tuona il dio e Tony preferirebbe svenire sotto ai colpi Mjölnir.

«Per l’ultima volta, Thor, non ho intenzione di sposare tuo fratello e l’anello al suo dito non gliel'ho dato io!»


	5. V.

Non capisce come sia arrivato a questo punto; sospetta c'entrino le sdolcinatissime frasette piene di nonsense di Cap _{"È ora che ti prenda le tue responsabilità, Stark." Responsabilità? Have you met me?!}_.

Fuggire è fuori discussione, gli amichetti di Thor sono _ovunque_ , per non parlare delle occhiatacce di biasimo della sua fidanzatina. Manco avesse sparato a Bambi!

Infine la voce di Thor risuona nella chiesa, diretta a Loki:

«Un anello per domarlo, un anello per trovarlo, un anello per ghermirlo e nel matrimonio incatenarlo.»

Arrivati a questo, c'è un unico pensiero che attraversa la mente di Tony:

_JRR Tolkien… Vaffanculo._


End file.
